In the Silence
by heytherepanda
Summary: Bookman remembered the struggle. The dark clutch of the chair, the shriek of wood as he fought against it. He was a Bookman, stone faced and heartless; but not even a Bookman as cold as he could handle the cries of agony, the begs for mercy. Especially not from Lavi.


**I haven't posted anything in a while; not that it matters to the random passerby that may or may not be reading this AN. I know I usually skip those... Anyway, I'm not entirely sure where this is going since it was written in a mood. But, hopefully it does since I have a vague idea of where it's going. It won't be long, but I'll try to finish it.**

**Original DGM copyright and work by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Bookman remembered the struggle. The dark clutch of the chair, the shriek of wood as he fought against it. He was a Bookman, stone faced and heartless; but not even a Bookman as cold as he could handle the cries of agony, the begs for mercy. _Especially_ not from...

Even now he shivered at the memory. They were safe, both him and his apprentice; in the infirmiry at Lavi's bedside. Three days had passed since their rescue. Lavi had been treated, bandaged, and left to rest in the bed. No one bothered Bookman when he stayed in the night, or when he didn't want visitors. When he was with Lavi, he only left a choice few times for the bathroom, minimal food, and fresh air. Some days he stayed by Lavi well past anyone else. Others, he avoided seeing Lavi all together, and busied himself with work or cleaning.

No one had yet asked Bookman exactly what happened. It had been hinted at and he knew they'd eventually need to know the entire story. Even so he wanted to avoid the conversation for as long as he could. He could barely grip the fact that it had happened, let alone trying to relay it back to a third party.

He had seated himself just outside the infirmiry doors, on a bench. He rubbed his face into his hands, sighing heavily. Lavi was an idiot, hard-headed, soft, and emotional (for a Bookman, anyway). But he didn't deserve any of this. The scene replayed in his head again and again like a broken record.

_"Bookman! Please, have mercy! Bookman! BOOK-!"_

"-man. Bookman, hello?"

The old man lifted his head. Komui stared down at him, sitting down on the bench. "Chief Komui. Good morning."

"I came to check on Lavi's progress. Has he been doing fine?"

"He has yet to wake. I've asked the Head Nurse to inform me when he does."

"I will go check on him. If he's awake..."

"I know. I will translate."

In the recent events, Lavi's throat had been injured internally and externally. The nurses predicted he would be unable to speak clearly, if at all, for a few days-weeks, even. Bookman didn't worry; as part of the Bookman clan, they had to learn many languages. One that Bookman had taught Lavi (should he lose his voice or meet a deaf/mute person needed for records) happened to be sign language.

Komui and Bookman soon walked into the infirmiry to Lavi's bed. A nurse was checking on him there, and after getting closer they were able to see he had woken up. The nurse rubbed at his forehead, checking at his eye, minding the bandages over the normally covered one. She snapped her fingers next to his ears, "Can you hear me, honey? Can you hear the snap?"

Lavi looked slightly disoriented and confused. He weakly pushed the snapping fingers away and rolled his body to the other side, holding his head in pain. The nurse rubbed his arm and let him readjust to the world of the living. She turned to Komui and Bookman with a sweet smile. "As you can see, he's awake. Give him a few moments before questioning, though, Chief. He's still trying to comprehend everything." She left with light clicks on the tile.

Komui neared Lavi and leaned on his bedside as Bookman sat in a nearby chair. "Lavi? It's Chief Komui. Are you feeling better?"

Lavi rolled back over to face Komui. He mouthed his name and sat up in the bed with Komui's help.

Bookman avoided looking at the boy, even when he felt his eyes on him.

Lavi motioned to his throat, poking at the bandages. "You won't be able to talk for a little while, Lavi. Just try your best to tell us what you want and we'll try our best to understand," Komui assured him. With a light smile Lavi began moving his hands in a manner unfamiliar to Komui. He turned to Bookman for the translation.

"He says, _'What a shame no one will hear my beautiful voice for a while.'_"

Komui laughed. "Well, it'll be quiet, that's for sure. Now, Lavi. I need to ask you some serious questions...about that night you and Bookman were on the mission."

The young Bookman's face fell at that. His fists clenched at his bed sheets, jaw clenched. Komui's face became serious. "Please, Lavi. We need to know who did it, what happened, when, how... Bookman didn't reveal anything while you were resting."

A pause. More motions.

"_'It was the Noah.'_"


End file.
